What A Rush
by the-type-a
Summary: Courtney was about to start her first semester of college. Duncan was ready to start working. Both of their lives were about to turn around, but at least they had this time to unwind.
1. Chapter1

The sound of a lighter sparked through the air. Courtney watched as the small flame came into contact with the end of a cone. She scrunched her face up as she saw her friends take a hit and pass it around. Bridgette coughed as she extended her arm out inviting the brunette to take a turn, "No, thank you." Courtney forced a smile at her best friend. The only reason she agreed to come was to help Bridgette not make a fool of herself in front of Geoff. Granted he loved her quirkinesses, Bridgette just needed her support.

Looking around the room Courtney sighed, "Bridge, I think I'm going to head out..." this was not her typical scene. She didn't understand the fascination of smoking marijuana, it made people act out of the ordinary, in an unattractive way. "Court it's only been a few hours! Please stay, you can spend the night." Courtney hesitated, she really didn't want to be around all the smoke, but she also loved Bridgette's house a lot more than her own. It felt more like home, from the cozy furniture to Bridge's welcoming family. "Come on Mocha! We were just about to watch some movies, maybe order some food... I'm so hungry." Geoff lowered his voice as he said the last part, the weed finally kicking in. "She can't hang." A low voice said. Courtney turned her head to her right, there sat Duncan. Duncan, how could she explain her utter annoyance towards him. "Excuse me? What do you know?!" Duncan eyed her with an amused look as he took another hit. She watched him carefully as he blew out the remaining smoke right into her face. Now she was furious.

"Ugh! You are such an immature ogre!" Courtney stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She took a seat next to Bridgette, it was the farthest from Duncan. How dare he? What gave him the right to just blow right into her face? The anger was still eminent on her face. Duncan chuckled and passed the joint to Geoff, "Hey, all I'm saying is that you'd be a lot more fun without that pole up your ass." He laughed to himself as he saw her eyes go wide, "I'm like the most easy going person I know!"

At this point Bridgette and Geoff had tuned the two out. They were used to this kind of thing. Duncan would say a rude comment, clearly just wanting to annoy Courtney. She would retaliate with a comment, it never changed. Geoff stood up first, "Dudes, I'm gonna order a pizza, any requests?" Courtney shook her head as Duncan told Geoff his order, basically picking everything on the menu. Soon after Geoff made his way upstairs, "I'm actually going to go help him..." Bridgette said as she stood up following Geoff, "Are you sure you don't want anything Court?" "Yes, I'm sure" Courtney smiled as her blonde friend left. She mentally crossed her fingers wishing good luck to Bridgette for getting alone with Geoff, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Well Princess, I guess that leaves us here, alone." Courtney scoffed as he winked at her, she had completely forgotten that he was the only one left downstairs with her. He offered Courtney the joint, which she refused, "Duncan I am not going to smoke." She watched him as he took another hit before speaking again, "Would you at least try it? It's not as bad as you think." Courtney could only laugh at this, "Oh, really? What makes you think that?" "Um, yes. One, it is used for medical purposes. Two, you would finally relax for once, and three, if it was really bad why would Malibu do it?" Courtney opened her mouth and quickly shut it, he had her there. Bridgette definitely would not do anything potentially dangerous, let alone offer Courtney to. "Even though you make two valid points, I'm going to pass." She wasn't giving in that easy, even though she was stressed about her semester starting up. But Duncan did not need to know that. Duncan shook his head in disappointment, "Wow, you really are uptight doll face." Before Courtney could say anything Bridgette and Geoff were back.

"Food should be here in about an hour." Geoff said plopping himself down on a chair. Bridgette went through a bunch of movies, her and the guys agreed on The Ring. It wasn't something Courtney really wanted to watch but she didn't protest. Curling up on the side of the sofa with a blanket Courtney watched the movie. She and Bridgette shielded their eyes every time someone was shown after the effects of the "7 days". Sometime within the movie the food had arrived and Geoff had paid for it bringing it to the now, starving teenagers. The movie ended and Courtney stretched out, Bridgette started to clean up while Geoff was passed out. "I'm going to call my mom, let her know I'm spending the night." With that Courtney made her way upstairs. She walked into the kitchen and dialed her mother's number. The line rang twice before someone was heard on the other end, "Mija! ¿Cuando regresas?" Courtney leaned against the kitchen counter, "Hey mom, is it okay if I spend the night at Bridgette's?" She paused waiting for a response. She normally had to ask in advance for something like this. She grew up with her mother, seeing her dad every once in a while, because of this there were a multitude of rules that needed to be followed. Nobody really understood but it was a form a respect within Courtney's family. "Yes of course, I like Bridgette. Let her know I said hi. Goodnight sweetie!" Courtney smiled and said her goodbye before hanging up the phone.

As she made her way to the stairs she caught someone sitting outside near the firepit. Courtney squinted her eyes trying to make out who it was. She walked over and pulled the sliding door of Bridgette's patio to the side, now she could clearly see who had their back towards the door. She was about to form a friendly, well as close to a friendly conversation when a strong smell overcame her. Of course, "Can you even go a few hours without smoking?" Courtney made her way over and sat next to the figure. The green haired boy turned to face her, "Actually I can, I just frankly don't give a fuck at the pressing moment." Courtney was taken aback, sure she was use to Duncan's foul language but never towards her. She shifted over to get a better look at him, "Is everything okay?" Blue eyes met dark brown eyes. Courtney would never admit it out loud but Duncan's eyes made you get lost in them. They were beautiful, you never really knew what color they were the more you stared at them, they dragged you in, but she always knew there was something he was hiding. Something he kept from everyone, even his closest of friends. Duncan sighed as he broke contact first, "My parents, specifically my dad, want me to get my own place." Courtney hesitated, she really didn't know what to say. On one hand she would think Duncan would be ecstatic, what 19 year old would willingly want to stay home? But on the other hand, she knew the type of relationship Duncan and his father had. She knew that conversation probably went down sour, with insults and slamming doors. "Look Princess, I don't need any sympathy." He continued smoking, taking longer inhales and holding his breath a lot longer than usual. "Actually, I understand why you're pissed. Don't forget that we all grew up together. Just don't be so hard on yourself, you'll figure something out." The punk and prep rarely had moments like this, they spent most of their interactions fighting or ignoring each other.

Duncan smirked as he took another hit, he was never the type to thank her for helping him alleviate some of his stress and she never expected him to. But this time Courtney genuinely felt for him, nobody gave Duncan enough credit but he was actually smart. She knew he would have a few backup plans for the issue, heck he'd probably just move in with Geoff or DJ. "So, you really not gonna try this?" Duncan looked over at her, "It's not like you have to go home or even interact with Malibu's folks." He was right, Bridgette's parents were out of town for the weekend and she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't curious. Bridgette did always offer, and the comment Duncan made earlier was still lingering in her thoughts. She was 19 and barley experienced anything wild. She stuck to her schedules, went home before curfew, never disobeyed the norms of society. Although she was glad for all the opportunities this gave her, like getting into a prestigious university, was she happy? She wanted to experience all the ups and downs the world had to offer before starting the next chapter in her life.

Courtney took the blunt out of his hand, he eyed her suspiciously not knowing whether to be pissed or confused. She put the tip of the cone in between her lips and lit the opposite end. It burnt her tongue as she inhaled holding the smoke in. The smoke escaped through her nose, she did it once more before starting to cough. Duncan took the blunt and lighter from her before she dropped it, he was amazed. "Damn babe, you sure this is your first time smoking?" He laughed as he ashed the blunt onto the concrete. Courtney continued to cough, her throat was on fire, maybe she didn't do it right? Duncan handed her a bottle of water, she drank some and sighed "I see you guys do it all the time, I guess you could say I'm a quick learner." She smirked at him as he laughed at her comment.

They stayed like this for a while. Both taking turns with the blunt and reminiscing over senior year. They talked about their future, Duncan had opted out of college. Not that he didn't get into any, it just wasn't his thing. Instead he was going to start working at the local tattoo shop. This was the reason behind the argument with his dad. Courtney was getting ready to dive into a semester filled with advanced classes. Both of their lives were about to turn around, but at least they had this time to unwind.

Bridgette broke them from their conversation as she knocked on the sliding door. "Hey I'm heading to bed, Geoff won't wake up so I guess you two can stay. Just try not to break anything because my parents will lose it." Duncan gave her a thumbs up and started to walk back into the house. Courtney smiled and made her way to the fridge, grabbing a quick snack before plopping down on the couch. Bridgette eyed her suspiciously, "Have you been smoking?!" Courtney giggled as she looked up at Bridgette's surprised yet excited face. "Just had a few hits, no big deal… I won't die or anything right?" Ah, paranoia was settling in. Duncan and Bridgette exchanged looks before they broke out in laughter, "No, you're perfectly safe, but you should probably head to bed." Bridgette went into the hall closet and threw Duncan a few extra blankets, "I unlocked the guest room, you two can fight for it." Courtney's eyes open, "Why can't I stay in your room?" Bridgette looked down, a pink strip forming across her face "Geoff passed out on my bed…" Courtney's mouth hung open, "WHAT? Did you two.." "No! He was helping me bring everything back upstairs and knocked out." Duncan shook his head in disappointment, he had at least hoped Geoff grew some balls to ask the poor girl out. They obviously had a connection but neither could pop the question.

"Well I'm off to bed! Goodnight!" And with that Bridgette was gone. Courtney lazily got herself up and walked down the hall to the guest room. She smiled as she saw that Bridgette left her some pajamas, she clearly knew who would actually be sleeping in there tonight. Courtney quickly shut the door and changed, she then got into bed and turned the TV on. She wasn't particularly tired, scrolling through the movie section she settled with The Notebook. Thankfully it was just starting so she didn't miss anything. Relaxing into the silk sheets Courtney heard the door creek open. She rolled her eyes as Duncan stepped in. He groaned as he saw what was playing on the TV, "Princess can you turn something else on? This is seriously the most boring movie." She picked a pillow up and threw it at his head "I'm sorry but who even said you could watch it with me? Or be in here?" Duncan ignored her and got into the bed, making sure to keep a good distance between the two.

"I might be high but you are not spending the night in here!" Courtney clutched the blanket securing it around her. "Listen Princess, this bed is more than enough to fit two people, I'll just stay on my side." Duncan pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, he then reached under the covers and started to undo his belt, "Are you getting naked!?" Courtney covered her eyes not wanting to see anything. Duncan started cracking up, "No, just getting comfortable… unless that's what you want." Courtney peeked her eyes out from her hands and scoffed. "Just stay all the way over there."

Duncan complained about the movie so much that Courtney switched it off. She turned on her side trying desperately to fall asleep but just could not. She sat up and sighed running her fingers through her hair. Duncan turned to face her, obviously not being able to sleep as well. "Everything okay, babe?" She looked over at him and shrugged, "Well, my high has worn off. Now I'm just thinking about starting my semester, it's stressful." Duncan sat up and faced her, "I'm not really good with advice, but you're a smart girl, it'll be so easy for you." Courtney smiled at his comment, sure to the outside world her and Duncan almost hated each other. What they didn't know was that they could have civil conversations and even enjoy each other's company. "By the way, nice jammies." Courtney's smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. Just like that they were back to their bickering selves. "You never cease to amaze me with your annoying comments." Duncan moved closer leaving little room between their faces, "Oh so now I amaze you?" Courtney narrowed her eyes "It was not a compliment you Neanderthal. Now move away from me." Laughing Duncan sat back, "You definitely need to lighten up, I can help you if you want." Now Courtney was confused, "What do you mean?" Immediately regretting her question. Duncan reached his hand over and moved Courtney's hair away from her face, "Great, now I have to burn my hair." Courtney said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh shut up and trust me."

Duncan would only admit this to himself, and maybe Geoff or DJ, but he always had a soft spot for Courtney. He truly cared for her and wanted everything to work in her favor. This was his moment. He knew he would regret it if he didn't at least try. Besides, he knew she felt the same way. Nobody would willingly put up with his behavior like she did. He admired the fiery personality she had, it turned him on.

Courtney, on the other hand had no idea what he was thinking. When he brushed her hair away from her face his thumb grazed her collarbone and made her shiver. She had to admit he was very attractive, which shocked her because he really was not her type. She dated people like herself. People who dressed in polos, were part of the debate team, volunteered in community activities. Not someone like Duncan, but there was something exciting about him. She admired the way he didn't care, the way he composed himself.

Neither of them even noticed they had been inching closer to each other. Their lips were mere centimeters away from each other, the air around them had gotten colder. Goosebumps formed on Courtney's arms which did not go unnoticed by Duncan. He rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms, never breaking eye contact with her. Although she shivered under his touch he was warm, Duncan looked down at her lips. They were parted slightly, almost begging his to join. It felt as though time had stopped, they could hear each other's breathing and were fully aware of what could happen. There was no going back, Courtney surprised both of them as she made the first move. She leaned in the rest of the way, closing the gap between them.


	2. Chapter2

Arms were around each other, bodies pressed together, Duncan and Courtney were in full sync with each other. After Courtney had kissed Duncan he was shocked but soon gave in. He deepened the kiss pulling her towards him. His fingers gripped her hair tilting her head back slightly. Courtney held her breath as he lowered his lips down her jaw towards her neck. Duncan placed tender kisses along her neck before sucking hard on her sensitive skin making sure to leave marks. Courtney couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out a soft moan as she ran her hands down his back. Duncan bit down on Courtney's shoulder causing her to dig her nails into his back. He growled as he kissed the spot moving back to her lips. Courtney tugged on his lower lip causing Duncan to grip her hips forcing his tongue in her mouth. He tasted like mint and the cooling sensation of his tongue piercing put her on edge.

Courtney moved herself against him, pushing him so his back was on the bed. Duncan moved her legs so they were on either side of him, making her be in a straddling position as she kissed behind his ear. He started to move his hands up her thighs when she froze. She sat back grabbing his hands to stop him, "Wait, no. This is going way too fast." She looked over to the side not wanting to make eye contact. Duncan mentally cursed at himself for making her feel uncomfortable. He looked up at her as he intertwined his fingers with hers, "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with." She turned her head to look at him, a tiny smile crossing her face, "Thank you, it's not that I don't want to, it's just a lot right now." Duncan sat up and gave her a quick peck, "So... what are you comfortable with?" Courtney thought for a moment, "I just think doing it is too soon. I mean we're not even together." Duncan smirked as he pulled her against him, "Is this your way of hinting you want me to ask you out?" She blushed as she looked down, "That's up to you." Duncan tilted her head up and smiled at her, "How about I take you out tomorrow night, I'll be a perfect gentleman… for the most part." Courtney rolled her eyes and she climbed off him getting back under the covers. "So is that a yes?" Courtney pretended to be in deep thought, "Hmm I guess. What do you have in mind?" Duncan moved his arms behind his head, "Nope, it's a surprise." She laughed, "Whatever you say Dunkie." His eyes went wide, he hadn't heard that name since they were in preschool. He turned to his side and nudged her, "Don't call me that." Courtney laughed even harder, "Okay, Dunkie!" Duncan grabbed a pillow and tossed it at her head, "Goodnight, Princess" Courtney fake gasped before getting comfortable for bed, "Goodnight, Duncan."

The morning sunshine crept through the windows, Duncan groaned as he was woken up by it. He tried to sit up but felt pressure on his chest. Looking down he saw what was holding him in place. Courtney was sound asleep cuddling up to him, he smiled down at her as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Duncan never thought he'd be waking up next to the girl of his dreams. He studied her while he had the time. Her breathing was slow, her lips were parted, her lashes were so full and those freckles framed her face perfectly. He rubbed her back as she started to steer awake, "Morning, sunshine." Courtney looked up with a smile, "Good morning." She slowly pushed herself up and gave him a quick peck, "Are Geoff and Bridgette awake?" Duncan got out of bed and pulled his clothes back on, "Not a clue, I just woke up myself." Courtney sighed fixing her hair so that it covered her neck, the evidence of their makeout session prominent. She walked towards the door, "I'm going to go check, can you hang back for a little? I don't want to say anything just yet." She hoped she didn't sound too harsh, it's not that she didn't want two of her best friends knowing her new relationship with Duncan. She just wanted to make sure it was an actual relationship first. "Way ahead of you Princess." He smiled at her as she walked out the door.

Courtney made her way upstairs, once at Bridgette's door she slowly opened it. "Bridgette? Are you in h— oh my god!" Courtney closed her eyes as quickly as she could. She had no idea she'd be walking into Bridgette and Geoff half naked. "Shit! Geoff get off me!" Bridgette threw a shirt on and jumped out of bed dragging Courtney into the hallway, slamming the door. "I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't see anyth—" "Court! It's okay!" Courtney opened her eyes to see Bridgette blushing. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" Bridgette looked down before opening her mouth but was interrupted. "Yo Malibu, what's with the slamming door?" Duncan walked up to the girls leaning against the wall. "N-nothing! I was just changing when Court came in, no biggie." Bridgette tried her hardest to remain calm. Duncan raised an eyebrow as he saw Geoff walk out of her room, "If that's the story you're going by then okay." Bridgette was mortified, she definitely did not want her best friends finding out this way. She sighed and admitted defeat, "Okay okay… Geoff and I, we um…" "We sorta hooked up. Sorry you had to walk in on that Mocha. But yeah, I guess you could say we're together now." Geoff took the initiative in letting their friends know. Bridgette mouthed a thank you to him as he pulled her towards him. Duncan high fived Geoff, "Well, I'm glad you grew some balls and finally asked her out man! Malibu, congrats. You have no idea how long I've heard him talk about you." Bridgette blushed as she looked up to her now boyfriend, "You talked about me?" "Hell yeah babe! You're cool." Geoff said as he gave her forehead a kiss. Courtney pulled Bridgette to a hug, she was so happy for her best friend. She knew how long Bridgette had tried to get Geoff to ask her out, now they were finally able to take their friendship to the next level. But she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not wanting to share her news just yet. Courtney made a mental note to tell Bridgette the second her and Duncan's date was over. That would make or break whatever they were getting into.

After that encounter Courtney and Duncan made their way downstairs. Soon after Geoff and Bridgette joined them, "We're going to get some breakfast, do you two want to join?" Bridgette was always so polite. "It's okay, you guys go and have your first date! I'm just going to head home." Courtney really didn't want to impose. She gathered her belongings and walked to her car waving goodbye before heading out the driveway. She saw Duncan leave right behind her and hoped he wouldn't follow her home, her mother would be getting ready for work and did not need to think her daughter was going to be hanging out with friends that early. Plus, Cate would be home and it would be entirely awkward. She made a left once she reached the end of the street and looked through her rear view mirror at Duncan. He didn't follow, instead he made a right towards his own house. Courtney focused back on the road when she heard her phone vibrate, she normally didn't text and drive but had a feeling it was Duncan. She picked her phone up and read the message that appeared, "Hey Princess, I'll pick you up at 8 tonight." Courtney smiled and put her phone down, she wasn't going to reply until she made it home.

Soon after she was pulling up to her driveway, she noticed her mother's car was missing. Courtney assumed she had an early start to the day, she quickly made her way into her home calling out for Cate. Her sisters head popped out of the kitchen, "Hiya Court! Want any breakfast?" Cate was only 3 years younger than her, but mentally she was the same age. Courtney walked into the kitchen to see Cate preparing a plate for her. "So how was your night? Mine was super boring." Taking the plate from her sister Courtney sat down, should she tell her what happened? They never held back with each other. "Oh, it was okay. Nothing special." She decided now was not the best time. If Courtney told Cate what went down then the questions would never end. It wouldn't shock her though, Cate always expressed her feelings about Duncan and Courtney. She would often roll her eyes and tell her sister to "just get a room already". "Hm seems like a boring night then." Cate really had no idea, "Well, not entirely" Cate's head shot up as she scooted closer to Courtney, "So what happened?" Courtney laughed at her sister's enthusiasm, "Well, Bridgette and Geoff are together, like officially." Cate clapped her hands in joy, "Finally! They're so cute! Now all we're waiting for is for you and Duncan to hook up." Courtney coughed on her orange juice, "W-what are you talking about!?" Cate rolled her eyes, "Come on Court, you guys are so into each other, you just don't know it yet." "I have no idea what you're talking about. Duncan and I are just friends." Courtney poked at her food not making eye contact with her sister. "Whatever you say, Princess." Courtney narrowed her eyes, "Ha ha, very funny." Cate got up and headed upstairs, "I try!"

Courtney finished her breakfast then headed to her room. She sent Duncan a quick text asking him how she should dress for tonight. She regretted asking because his only response was "nothing ;)" she tossed her phone onto her bed as she went through her closet. There had to be something that wasn't too dressy but also not too casual. She couldn't do this alone, she hated to admit it but she needed Cate's help, even if it meant letting her know what was going on. Courtney hesitated as she stood in front of her sisters door. She was about to knock when Cate opened the door. Cate looked at her sister with a confused look, "Is everything okay?" Courtney opened her mouth but nothing came out, instead she grabbed Cate's arm and dragged her to her room. "Court you're freaking me out, what's going on?" Courtney shut her door and threw her phone in Cate's direction. Cate took her phone and read the open messages under Duncan's name, "Holy shit! You're going out with Duncan?! Alone?!?" Cate couldn't believe it, she knew she had called it but knew how Courtney must be feeling so she didn't push. "I'll help you, on one condition." Courtney groaned, "What condition?" "You have to tell me how this happened."

Courtney blew out a long breath, she sat down on her bed and patted a space next to her. Cate practically jumped into the bed ready to hear all the details. After a hour of storytelling and questions Cate knew everything, from smoking weed to the hickies on her neck. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Cate was ecstatic, she ran over to Courtney's closet and started digging through. Cate threw skirts and dresses on her bed, "Out of these two which are you most comfortable in?" Courtney thought for a second, what would send the message that she was on a date, but also wasn't trying too hard? "I think the skirt? A dress seems a little too formal." Cate pushed Courtney towards her bathroom, "Go freshen up and I will have an outfit ready for you when you get out." After what seemed like an hour Courtney was out of her shower and ready to see what Cate picked out for her. Cate decided on a black high waisted skirt with a teal crop top sweater. Her shoes were just a pair of black flats and her makeup wasn't over the top, just some eyeliner. It was perfect. Courtney pulled her sister into a hug, thanking her for her help.

There was a knock on the door. Cate ran down the steps and looked through the peephole, "Oh my god! Courtney you're date is here!" Courtney rolled her eyes as she walked down the steps. She was ready for her first date with Duncan. Then it hit her. She was going on a date. With Duncan.


	3. Chapter3

So sorry about the wait you guys! I've been swamped with work and school. I'm actually at work rn uploading this. Let me know what you think! I'd appreciate it

————

Courtney stopped in front of the door, she was too nervous to open it herself. Cate pushed her forward and disappeared down the hall, "Good luck!" Turning the doorknob Courtney held her breath, "It's just a date, it's just a date." she kept telling herself as she inched the door open. Courtney looked up and met a smiling Duncan, "Hey Princess, these are for you." He handed her some roses, her favorite. She smiled down at them, "Thank you, they're beautiful!" "Yes, you are." Courtney looked back up and locked eyes with Duncan. She never knew he could be this sweet, he said everything was going to be a surprise but she never expected it to begin like this. "I'll go put these in some water, you can come in if you want." She quickly moved aside and went into the kitchen, Duncan followed. She found an empty vase and set the roses up in them.

"You ready to go?" She nodded and headed outside to Duncan's car. Once they got there he opened the door for her and shut it after she climbed in before getting in himself. "So where are we going?" Courtney asked. "Excited to spend the evening with me dollface?" Duncan smirked as he saw her freckles pop out from blushing. "Alright I'll stop teasing, we're actually going to your favorite place." Courtney's smile was beautiful, it brought so much attention towards her eyes and Duncan was proud he was the reason behind it. "We're going to The Landing?!" When they were kids their parents would take them to The Landing. It was about 30 minutes away and overlooked the coast. There was a bridge that connected the next town and every New Year's Eve it would light up. People would gather around and watch as fireworks were set, there would be music, food, and ice skating. It was always Courtney's favorite spot because of this. Even when there was not a special occasion it was still beautiful. There were hammocks, a mini carnival, restaurants right off the pier, and at night everything would light up. Duncan nodded as he sped off, "I want this to be as perfect as you babe." Courtney nudged his shoulder, "I am not perfect, far from it actually." "You're pretty damn close, in my opinion." He winked at her before turning the radio on. Courtney relaxed into the seat as he drove faster. She normally would be freaking out telling him to slow down but she was too excited to go to The Landing to care.

When they arrived they decided to take a walk along the pier. Everything was already lit up so it made the water beneath them sparkle. They reached the end of the dock and sat down on the bench set out there. It was surprisingly busy that night, there were people lounging in hammocks, there were vendors set up selling their little nick nacks, but Duncan and Courtney were the only ones sitting on the pier. Courtney leaned into Duncan, resting her head on his shoulder. Duncan moved his arm around her and pulled her closer towards himself, "I hope this is going well Princess." He really wanted everything to be perfect, he was so nervous but didn't want to show it. Duncan never thought Courtney would agree to go on a date with him, let alone let him kiss her or even touch her. "This is more than perfect." Duncan let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, Courtney noticed how nervous Duncan was and leaned up and gave him a kiss. She felt him relax into it as he kissed back. Pulling away Duncan inched closer not wanting to stop. "Excited to be kissing me?" Courtney teased, Duncan smirked and whispered in her ear, "Oh, I'm more than excited Princess." Courtney pushed him back laughing, "You're so annoying!" Duncan couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction, she really had no idea what she did to him.

"So, tell me about yourself." Duncan said nonchalantly. "Duncan, we've known each other since preschool, you know everything about me." He moved his hand towards his heart acting hurt, "Well excuse me for trying to be romantic." Courtney took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his, "A for effort though." Duncan got up and pulled her to her feet, "Come on, I have one more surprise for you." He tugged her along and walked back towards his car and got in. "Where are we going?" Courtney was excited, she already loved the fact he brought her to The Landing so what else could he have planned? She looked out the window and tried to recognize anything for hints, but had no luck, he had taken a turn and was heading towards the beach itself. After a few more turns Duncan parked, they were in front of the beach but it was secluded from everything else. It was almost like a private entry to the beach. Duncan turned to face her, "You know how I knew your favorite spot?", she nodded but was curious, "Well, this is my favorite spot."

They both headed out of the car and towards the sand. Duncan led the way and brought them to a small campfire, he had set down a blanket and had a small basket waiting for them. Courtney took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the ocean, "This is beautiful Duncan. When did you find this place?" He sat down and patted the seat next to him, "When I was about 16, I got into a huge fight with my dad. I just ended up driving around until I came across this. Been coming ever since, usually when I wanna clear my mind." Courtney sat down and listened attentively. She was surprised he didn't just lash out at his father, knowing their type of relationship she would have assumed so. But then again, his mother was very down to earth, she obviously taught her son well, considering he would come here when he was upset or stressed rather than flip out in the moment.

After what seemed like hours of talking Duncan reached for the basket. He pulled out a bottle of wine with two glasses, "Figured you'd like a little wine for this special occasion babe." He reached his hand out offering her the drink, Courtney laughed as she took a sip, "This has actually been a perfect night Duncan, Thank you." "Princess you don't have to say that, really." He did try his best to impress her for their first date but he knew she had to have had more elaborate first dates. "No, honestly! This has been the most thoughtful romantic date I've ever had." Courtney was in awe. Sure she had a few other first dates, but they never amounted to anything. Just as she was about to take another drink the wind blew by, Duncan noticed and pulled another blanket out wrapping it around both of them, "I came prepared." Courtney snuggled up against him relaxing from the warmth of his body. She never would have thought she'd be on a date with Duncan. Sure they had their moments in the past but it was always just that, a moment. But something about them now felt different, maybe it was because they were starting new chapters of their lives. Neither one of them wanted to hold out on the possibility of being together. They were young adults now, they needed to say how they felt, make a move, something!

"Did you ever think we'd be like this?" Courtney blurted out, "I mean, do you think we can handle a relationship?" Duncan wrapped his arms around her tighter, "Of course we can. I know I'm no Romeo when it comes to relationships but this, us, is very real to me Courtney." She started running her nails against his shirt, "Even though we fight and tease each other?" Duncan moved his face towards her, "That's what makes us, us." He said, closing the gap between them.

Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip wanting access which she granted, his piercing making her shiver all over again. Duncan moved Courtney so she was sitting on his lap, she moved her fingers gripping onto his mohawk as he ran his hands down her sides and back up. They pulled away from each other to catch their breath before diving right back in. There was something in the way Duncan said us that made Courtney want more. It scared her but he was right, what were they without the teasing, the fighting, the tension between them had grown as they got older and now that they were finally able to express it, why stop?

They held each other close with every kiss, their bodies not being able to get any closer than they already were. The wind started to pick up and the blanket just was not helping them stay warm anymore. Duncan pulled back slightly, "Wanna head back to the car?" Courtney nodded and got up, she just wanted to be close to him again so she quickly helped him pack everything up. Once they put everything in the trunk they hopped in the car. Duncan started it up and was about to put it in drive when Courtney stopped him, "What's wrong?" He asked but she just climbed over to his seat. She sat down on his lap and kissed him softly before pulling back, "Is this okay?" Duncan didn't even respond, he turned his headlights off to not draw any attention and pushed his seat back. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down towards him locking their lips together. Courtney deepened the kiss as she ran her hands down his chest towards the hem of his shirt. Duncan pushed her up a little and threw his shirt off towards the back seat before reaching for her sweater, "You're turn Princess." He was surprised that she let him move his hands up her sweater and even more surprised when she sat back and pulled it off herself.

Duncan didn't mean to stare but how could he not? There Courtney was, sitting on top of him in a bra and skirt, what more could he ask for? Courtney noticed his admiration and was surprised she was so forward about it. She would have thought she'd be shy about this situation, but she was with Duncan and he made her feel completely comfortable. She leaned down giving him a full view before moving her lips towards his jaw. She gave him tender kisses along his jaw before moving towards his lips. Duncan was still in shock, it took him a minute to kiss her back but when he did it was filled with so much passion. He sat up hugging her towards him making sure their chests were pushed up against each other. He pushed her back slightly as he tangled his fingers through her hair never breaking their kiss. Courtney never had an experience like this before and was fully into it. She rubbed circles on Duncan's shoulders as he moved his tongue along with hers. Soft moans escaping her mouth every time his hips shifted towards her own. He was excited, and she could tell. She wanted this moment to last forever but soon enough a ringing had brought her back to reality. Courtney cursed at herself as she heard her own phone go off. Duncan on the other hand didn't stop, he made a trail of kisses on her neck and started down towards her covered chest. Courtney almost forgot her phone was mid ring when she noticed the caller ID Mom.

Courtney quickly pushed Duncan back and answered the phone, "Hello? Mom?" Duncan groaned as he realized who it was. Of course Courtney's mother had to call and interrupt them, he looked at the time and realized it was well over 12am. He couldn't hear whatever Courtney's mom was saying but could tell she was in for a load of trouble when she got home. Courtney kept trying to talk but would stop altogether and move the phone away from her ear, her mother was pissed to say the least. After what seemed like years Courtney hung up, "Well, that was my mom." She tried to laugh it off but Duncan could see she was already stressed about the situation. "Did you tell her you were going out tonight?" Courtney didn't even respond, instead she rested her head against his chest and sighed. It annoyed her that she still needed permission to do anything, dammit she was 19, almost 20 years old. No matter how many conversations about "being an adult" her mother had one golden rule, until you live on your own you obey my rules. Duncan knew this rule, growing up Courtney's mother would always call one of the groups parents to make sure Courtney was where she said she was. He rubbed up and down her back and kissed her forehead, "Come on Princess, you know how your mom gets. Let's get you home."

The ride home was silent. Courtney was in deep thought, she needed to have a dialogue ready for whatever her mother threw at her. She couldn't believe she let it slip that she wasn't going to be home by the time her mother was done work. Cate probably tried to lie on her behalf and eventually got caught, so that was another conversation they needed to have. Duncan pulled up to her house and turned his headlights off, "Do you want me to go in there with you?" Courtney shook her head, "She will flip out more if she knew I was with you." She took a deep breath and unbuckled her seatbelt. Duncan reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, "Call me if she doesn't kill you?" Courtney laughed and gave him a quick kiss goodbye, "Thank you for the date, it was perfect. Let me know when you get home safely." With that Courtney got out the car and headed up the steps towards her house. She peeked inside and saw her mother waiting for her, watching her from the living room window, she was not happy, "Oh fuck me."


End file.
